


Shatter my illusion

by Galaxy_Kryptonite



Series: Ectober 2019 Attempt [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober 2019 (Danny Phantom), Family, Family Drama, Gen, Reveal, Vlad is a Dad, day four: illusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Kryptonite/pseuds/Galaxy_Kryptonite
Summary: Maddie is filled with rage when Vlad watches a girl at Danny's football game. She follows him to ensure that girl's safety, but Maddie gets more than she bargained for. Illusions are broken.





	Shatter my illusion

**Ectober day Four: Illusions**

  
  


Maddie Fenton was simply shocked. When she agreed to show up for the pre-competition Friday night game for Danny, she didn’t expect  _ him _ of all people. For christ’s sake, he’s a 40-year old billionaire, why would he be here? And didn't have a fetish for the Packers? Yes, Vlad Masters was the mayor and maybe people saw him as just watching the teenagers enjoy themselves, but Maddie knew different.

It chilled her to think of what a perverted bastard would be doing here.

  
  


Tonight her baby would be out on the field playing the french horn for her. Just because Vlad was here didn’t mean that she would be watching Danny’s hard work 100%. She knew Danny loved band and his band friends. She wanted to know her son more, and if being sweaty, too-bright lights, not in a jumpsuit, and dealing with Vlad is what it took, then that’s what she would do.

The clock hit zero and the chime stopped the game. As soon as the players were off, the red and white uniforms with cute little fedora’s marched on field. Maddie was standing at the front of the stands, and there was Danny back a few yards set in position. He could look so nice when he tried to be uninformed. 

Girls with flags made arches around the band and in the front were more in sparkly performer's outfit. From the way the hand their arms wrapped around each other, she guessed they were dancers. Most had dark hair or blonde, but there was one girl with stark white hair in the middle. Hadn’t Danny said something about the school banning colored hair?.....

The band director, Mr.Whittaker, started to blow the whistle and suddenly all of the instruments were up at ‘attention’ and he began counting. Maddie was fully prepared to be amazed by the band, but to her right out of the corner of her eye, Vlad was watching as well. Why would Vlad be watching the band? You’d think he would be socializing...until she saw he was watching the dancers. 

God, that sick fucking man! They couldn’t be older than 18 at the very most, some out there were 14 just like Danny! Fucking 14-year-olds in skimpy outfits just wanting to dance were being watched by a lonely old man. Disgust and rage filled her mind. She loved Danny, but it was hard to focus when she felted that those girls were being taken advantage of.

The show went by rather quickly. She focused on the dancers and their moves. They were really good, their splits and kicklines flawless. Again, the girl with silver hair caught her attention. She looked beautiful and her performance was amazing. The girl looked like she was having so much fun and her smile was dazzling.

Far quicker than Maddie would have liked, the show was over. And she was sorry that her attention was over there the whole time, but damn it, Vlad was preying on  _ children.  _ Vlad was clapping along and smiling at the girls. Just as Maddie thought Vlad would walk off to bother someone else, he turns to walk a different way.

He was walking to the opposite side of the stands where a single dancer was waiting.

  
  


_ SHIT! _

  
  


It took Maddie a second but after she thought of it, she had never run so fast in her life. She’d have to apologize to Danny, but Danny didn’t like Vlad either and he would understand. He probably saw it all the time in high school.

Weaving through the crowds of people returning from the concessions for the 3rd quarter was harder than she thought. People crowded in close and she lost sight of Vlad easily. Unluckily, she knew where he was headed. If that bastard laid one hand on her or made her feel uncomfortable in any way, she would tear him apart piece by piece until he screamed for mercy that wouldn’t come.

Finally, she hits to step and flew down them, Vlad was in her sight again and he was almost to the back of the lockers room. The football player’s changing rooms were a commonplace before the game, but not during. There weren’t any cameras back there. Maddie didn’t even want to think about what illusions he was feeding her.

The redhead slowed when she approached the side f the building and stuck her body to the wall. Vlad had stopped behind it, and so had the girl. Maddie crept closer and started to listen in. She was agnostic, but she silently prayed to any god this wasn’t what it seemed to be.

  
  


“...You did wonderful tonight. Though, _ I did  _ see that flip you did. Is your wrist okay?”

That sick bastard acting like he cared…

“Thank you! And yes, it’s okay. It'll be sore but I’ve already put ice on it. You know it’ll be fine by tomorrow!” The girl sounds cheery, no verbal cues of discomfort or aggravation. If she did fall on her wrist, then it should take a week, not a single night. She clearly didn’t know that.

“Well, that doesn’t excuse me from worrying about you. It is bothersome enough that I can’t check on you immediately, but caution must be taken.”

“Yes...I know you want to brag and be publicly proud, but it is really dangerous for me. I hate that it makes you irate when people bother me and you can’t do anything, but that’s okay. It’s just a normal experience.”

She sounded…..sullen. This wasn’t going like she thought it was going to be. This sounded a lot different. This wasn't him bothering a little girl, but what was it then?

“Yes, well they shouldn’t in the first place. You’re mine.”

“Unlike the Packers, but _ now the Vikings _ -”

“Shush you disgrace.”

The girl laughed widely and you could imagine the smile on her face. She just sounded so sweet. Nothing was adding up now. This clearly wasn’t what she thought, and thank god for that. For some reason, this dancer who couldn't be more than a sophomore was joking between Vlad and herself. They sounded close. The only thing she could think of is that she’s the daughter of one of Vlad’s other ‘friends’.

“Anyways, other than that, how do you think we did tonight? I think Star was a little lost, and did you see how early she was on that split?  _ That’s _ the disgrace here.”

“Yes, she was early and looked completely lost. I’d kick her immediately. Cameron was doing much better though, give her my approval. Lydia wasn’t as much of a travesty as usual. I think overall that they’re doing better. Your workouts are pushing them to be better.”

“I try.”

Maddie almost laughed. She sounded like Danny. It got quiet for a moment and Maddie risked a glance- Vlad had his back to her and he held the girl in his arms. They were hugging. Maddie flinched back but the girl had her eyes closed. On closer inspection, it was the girl from earlier. The silver-haired girl.

  
  
  


Her hair blended in perfectly with his.

  
  


Maddie gasped and shoved her hand over her mouth. Her eyes flew open. They were the same crystal blue as his. It might have been 20 some years, but Maddie could still remember their Vlad from so long ago. She cursed herself and threw herself back behind the wall.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Nothing, I just thought I heard someone.” She had definitely heard and seen Maddie.  _ She was lying. _

“Well, then I supposed that's our cue.”

Maddie just had to assume they were hugging again because after a minute she heard the grass crunch. The loud one, Vlad, stepped back. Maddie calculated the risk. The girl was already lying to him about seeing her. She’d undoubtedly keep doing so as long as Maddie kept herself hidden enough. In the end, she peeked out again to watch.

Vlad was holding her hands far gentler than she’d ever seen him be. The girl looked up at him with a smile just as sweet. Her hair still shimmered in the shadow of the building. Vlad’s hir did the same thing but to a smaller extent. His was a controlled shimmer, but her’s was always a glow. Maybe it was from her personality or their performance, but whatever effect it had put an aura of trust and calm around her.

“Be careful tonight. Benard is picking you up behind-”

“ _ -Behind the cafeteria loading zone, _ I know, I know.” She cut him off in a smile, swaying back and forth. She  _ really _ reminded her of Danny. Vlad only laughed a little at her. Maddie would have thought he’d scold her for interrupting, but stranger things had happened.  _ Not really. _

  
  


“Alright darling, be careful, have fun, and I’ll see you at home.”  _ see you at home? _

“Yes sir, I will. I love you.”

_ I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you _

“I love you too.”

  
  


They hugged once more and Maddie quickly but herself back into the wall. The conversation was over. They looked similar. They  _ sounded _ similar. Their personalities were vastly different. Vlad watched her from the stands and met in secret. Going home. They lived together. The  _ only  _ logical reason that-

The grass crunching was getting closer. The heavier ones were going away but the light ones, the girl, were coming closer. She was coming to confront her. Jesus, christ why did she follow him? She should have stayed with Danny. She was her for her son and once again, she had left him. Her son had his own life without her because she just kept  _ abandoning _ him. 

Maddie covered her mouth and tensed as the girl stood beside her. She refused to turn her head. She could barely see her legs and uniform. The sparkles shimmered lightly in the shade. Bending over the girl sat beside her on the grass.

“So…..” she began gently. “You’re Maddie.”

Without thinking, Maddie answered her. “Yes. I-I am.”

“Well,” she crawled in front of Maddie on her knees. Maddie made the mistake of looking in her eyes. Those eyes were 100%, undeniably Vlad’s. Her face was a little softer than his, but the resemblance was uncanny. She had a thin body, just like his. The girl watched as her eyes widen with recognition. 

“You’re- Are you his-”

“Yes. Hi!” She put her hand out, gentle and with red painted nails. Maddie had seen hands like these so long ago, gentle and nervous. Yes, she was all smiles like Vlad, but she also had his ability to hide her anxieties. 

Maddie slowly removed her hand from her mouth, taking the young girl’s hand. It was warm and soft like she imagined, the opposite of Vlad’s in the present time. Maddie was grasping for something as the girl spoke.

“Well, introductions are first. Hi Maddie, I’m Vivanna Masters, I’m 14 and my birthday is July 21st, I’m a freshman, and I’m Vlad’s daughter. It’s nice to meet you finally. “

  
  


And the illusion of a cold, heartless businessman shattered for real.

**Author's Note:**

> I try, i swear. Our production of Alice in Wonderland is in 8 days. I'm doing my best to crank these out.


End file.
